The Final Struggle
by Kichigai Okami
Summary: My Fanfic ending to the series. I do not own DTB.
1. Intro

Darker Than BLACK

The Final Struggle.

Written by Kichigai Okami.

Intro.

The night's air had a cool hiss as it streamed thru the sweat laden bangs of the Black Reaper. Yin lay limp and lifeless in his straddled arms. He walks an unknown distance for what seems like an eternity. His breathing is heavy. His mind is drunk with confusion. Steadily pacing forward, down a grassy hill, his world shattered. The Reaper hesitates to check the pulse of his fragile love. He stumbles warily onward. He is struggling for a glimpse of clarity, barley maintaining his sanity.

He arrives at the bottom of the hill. He kneels and places the nude doll down sitting upright. Wrapping her in his jacket he leans in to listen for a breath. He hears nothing, but is greatly relieved by the faint brush of air against his ear.

Slowly, Yin's eyes crack open. In the faintest voice she whispers "Hei". "Yin" he replies with a sharp but soft voice. "Hei, I'm dying" the whisper continues. "Please… Don't leave me here alone" He replies with shimmering eyes. Yin's eyes close as she remembers these are the words she had spoken so long ago. A lone tear streams down her face as she leans in closer to his embrace. The wind beckons violently before her eyes open once again. "Hei, I don't have much longer." she says in a near muted tone. "What can I do" He quickly spouts. "Live" she says as her eyes close once again. "Without you… I can't" He says as he closes his eyes and clutches her tightly.

At that moment, Hei's outline was lit with Singatron Radiation. Two hollowed outlines of radiation climb from Hei's figure, while the outline around him fades. The two outlines resemble Hei and Bai. The outlines look towards one another and then grasp hands converting them into a bright blue bulb that then shoots into Yin's chest. Yin takes a hastened breath as her eyes shoot open.

Yin walks weakly along the grassy plain. She is aware of what had taken place. She clutches the jacket as the wind pushes her small frame with its path. She looks back towards where she left the shell that once was her best friend, and true love. Her face, full of emotion, lets out a mournful huff as many tears litter her narrow face. She turns and continues forward, unaware of where she is heading.

After a while now her appearance has become emotionless once again. She steps her bare feet onto pavement and pauses. She can hear the engine of a vehicle traveling in her direction. She looks blindly in the direction of the noise.

A black van with covered windows squeals to a halt in front of her. Rapidly three men in suits with SMG's fly out, two of which grab each of her shoulders while the third does a quick sweep of the area. They promptly escort her inside of the van and roar off.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Jeff casually walks into the almost prison yard like setting of his occupation. Jeff works for a band of military misfits known as THE DAMNED. He heads straight for his locker room and begins his morning ritual of inventorying his gear and weapons. Green eyes, tattoos, and a short mohawk are the only things that make him look any different than Hei. He is the same build and height, and they share similar faces.

He steps back out into the courtyard and begins a rigorous workout on the many presses and devices scattered thru-out the yard. As he trains on the bench press a bulky, bald, ogre of a man walks up and comes into the spotter's stance of the press. He leans forward and throws his weight downward on the bar Jeff is pushing, forcing the bar onto his chest. With a twisted smile and cocked eyes, the man looks down at the now choking Jeff and mutters in a scratchy tone "The Big Man wants to talk to ya". Jeff clears his through and explodes thru with the rep raising the bar back to its resting spot on the bench. "Well lucky me" Jeff retorts as he begins to head toward the main building of the complex. He walks to the back of what seems to be an out of place business amongst the chaotic outer grounds. Many suits with pamphlets, briefcases, and clipboards stride past Jeff as he heads to the office of his commander.

"What's the mission Chief?" Jeff carelessly says as he pops a squat in one of the many chairs in the office. "Calamity, you have a partner now" Chief Dustin replies with a somber glance. "The fuck are you talkin' bout? I'm a god damn sniper, why in the hell would I need a partner?" Dustin then says "Well most snipers have a spotter right?" Jeff "Well I aint most fuckin' snipers now am I?" Dustin rests his back against the lavish desk chair he is in and looks harshly at Jeff thru his withered and white bearded veteran archetype. "The partner I speak of is a doll, Calamity". Jeff blinks as he leans back and says "Are you talking about an actual doll"? Dustin "Yes, you will have comms with a doll that will give you the distance, elevation, direction, and traveling speed of your targets, along with the humidity, wind speed, and fallout of your shots". Jeff, with a look of awe "They can calculate all of that"? Dustin "Yes, in the heat of the moment, they can give you numbers so exact that a monkey could hit your target". Jeff "I'm in". Dustin "Of course you are" with a smug grin.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Yin sits in a damp and dark shed with her feet placed into a murky pale of questionable water. She is dressed in a plain black dress-suit. On her ear rests an earpiece that looks quite profound.

At an unknown distance from her lays Jeff, adorn in complete ghilli. Jeff sits behind a camo painted M82 sniper rifle. He is high on a jungle ridden ridge in parts unknown, looking thru a scope at the flat grounds of a guerilla war camp.

"Your target should be approaching the opening soon. He is wearing a black leather coat, bald headed, with a long beard". Yin pushes to Jeff. "Eye's out" Jeff says casually.

Jeff studies the image given by the 7x scope until the target comes into view. He locks on, never giving a second guess as to the probability of this being Hantorok, the militant terrorist cell leader. He forces his pupils to dilate into the narrow, focusing gaze that has taken the life of many men before.

Yin "1476 meters, 168, standing, 80%, 3 m p h, 7 yards". Jeff takes the info in as soon as it comes thru the earpiece and says to Yin "got em', time in three, two…" Jeff then takes a deep breath and acquires all of his focus. He exhales as he squeezes the trigger. A metal on metal clang can be faintly heard as the large slug passes thru the silencer of the rifle "One".

Jeff successfully returns to the shack that holds Yin. He rushes out of the ghilli suit revealing a covert ops-esk skin suit underneath. He tosses a lit match into the pit which his ghilli suit now resides, lighting all within it ablaze. He then draws a silenced sub machine gun from his hip and looks at Yin as the flames light his darkened gaze. "Next objective is the extraction point" he extorts as he reaches for her wrist. "Negative" Yin says defiantly.

Jeff lunges back in disbelief of her interruption. "Yin, it's me, Jeff, we gotta go!" Jeff exclaims. "Shhhhh" Yin says as she presses her index finger onto Jeff's lips. Jeff takes a deep breath and repeats "It's me, Jeff". Yin "No, Hei". Jeff "Hei"? Yin "Yes, Hei".

Yin summons the bright blue bulb that shot its way into her chest months ago. Jeff looks onward in disbelief as she raises the hand holding the bulb. Yin says once more "Hei". She shoves the bulb against Jeff which then begins to bury itself into Jeffs chest. He screams with pain as the light disappears. He then collapses to his knees with silence.

Jeffs face looks up at the silver haired doll that hovers above him. All at once, his eyes go from a light green to a dark blue. Then Hei's voice speaks from the mercenary "Yin…". Yin looks down eagerly with emotion yet again. "Hei, are we together again?". Hei stands up wearily. He rests a hand against Yins shoulder and says "We were together all along".


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

It is a warm sunny morning in Japan. Yin and Hei walk together, hand in hand down the busy streets of Okinawa. Heis hair has grown back to normal and he is adorn in an olive green hoody, blue jeans, and black biker boots. Yin is dressed casually in a sky blue and white stripped tank top, short denim shorts, and white tennis shoes. The time has passed well for them. It has been over three months since they had become reunited, and since, no incidents with contractors nor any governments has occurred. Hei is totting a bag of new books for the two to enjoy, as this has became the now near-normal pairs hobby. They both jump onto a black sports bike. Yin clutches the bag of books into her gut and wraps her other arm around Hei's waist. As the bike starts and they slowly weave around to make their trail, Yin smiles. (Let's stay like this. Forever.)

In the outskirts of Okinawa, in their country cabin.

Hei brings in a small stack of logs to place into the stove. Yin sits staring at the floor in the main room. Hei glances over at her and pauses in a moment of infatuation. He grins cheerfully, as if he were playing into the act of Li, but there was no audience for this performance.

Hei says "Have you decided on our book for tonight?" as he places the logs into the stove. Yin "Yes, this one." holding the novel towards him. "Well lets get started then." Hei says cheerfully as he sits next to Yin on the worn plaid couch. She hands him the book as he wraps one arm around her and holds the now cracked book down in his lap. She wraps both of her hands around the wrist that is draped over her shoulder, and she rests her head against his chest as he recites the first few lines from the page. Their life is now full of heartfelt moments like these, and they have changed the duo dramatically.

Several hours later Hei finishes the end of the book and snaps it closed. Yin lets out a passionate moan both to state her approval of the story, and her readiness for rest. Hei stands pulling her up with him and begins to remove the futon from under the seat cushions of the couch. Folded on the top of the now presented mattress is a heavy fleece blanket. Hei whips it open and scrunches it long-ways upon the foot of the sheeted bed. He then removes his black undershirt and places himself under the cover that has now found its way over Yin. He hugs the back of Yin as they work their way into a comfortable embrace for a long nights rest. "Goodnight Yin." He says once the shuffling has submitted. "Goodnight Hei." She says as she snuggles herself closer to his warmth. Her eyes fall to shutters as she takes a deep breath. Hei then takes a deep breath himself. He then looks over towards the door, the only entry to this home of theirs. His eyes begin to layer in the darkness that he refuses to show to her anymore. After just a few moments of this murderous stare, Hei then relaxes and looks towards Yins hair. He rests his head against the mattress and draws in deep thru his nose. Closing his eyes he lets sleep wash over him. (Like this. Forever.)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The following sunrise found the pair conducting the routine of their new mornings. The front door splays ajar as Yin sits in a chair on the porch, embraced by the first dull beams of sunlight. Hei holds her in his peripherals as he cooks breakfast. He feels a certain unease as the time passes to the two sitting at the table, but shakes it off as they begin to eat.

All too suddenly the roar of tires blazing along gravel can be heard traveling towards the home. Hei pauses for a brief moment and looks at Yin. He then dashes towards the end table and pulls his twin daggers from the old wooden drawer. He edges against the wall towards the front window. Yin takes her place sitting with her back to the side of the couch opposite the door. She dips her fingertips into a glass of water and gasps at what she sees. As one of Heis eyes focuses on the vehicle speeding down the beaten path, his stare becomes grim. In his view is a black SUV with dark tented windows. As it draws closer he backs away from the window and turns to approach the door, to find Yin standing inches away. She reaches and grabs the backs of his hands as they clutch the blades, she pulls his hands down to his sides as surprise washes over his demeiner. "It is OK" Yin says in a soft voice. Hei opens his mouth to ask her what she meant, but is cut off by the sound of a car door shutting. He rushes past her and whips open the door.

His stance quickly goes from sharp and ready to strike, to indecisive. He loosens his grip on the daggers as shock dresses his face. Yin steps out the door placing one hand on his shoulder, and the other around his forearm, calmly facing the direction of the sight that has Hei baffled. A familiar coated silhouette stands in front of the vehicle. Smoke whips up past the hooligan hat that is canted to hide the mans face. The figure raises a hand and pulls the cigarette from under the hat, and then brings his stare upon the two. "You look like you've just seen a ghost or something". Huang says as he smirks and exhales the smoke. "Maybe even two" a second voice says as a Siberian Husky strolls lazily into view from the passenger side of the SUV. Hei "What's going on, how are you here, alive"?

A brief moment passes as Hei and Yin gaze at Huang and Mao. Then Mao says " We don't know all the details ourselves, Hei. What we do know is that you need to come with us, because we were only lucky to find you two before they did". "They"? Hei extorts almost violently as he knows his moments of peace with Yin had reached their end, once again. "We'll explain it all on our way out of here" Huang says as he opens the driver door. Yin says "We can trust them" as she clasps his hand and leans into stride towards the SUV. Hei lets out an agitated sigh as the two walk away from their home.

The SUV travels several miles in silence. Huang drives as Hei sits in the front, leaving Yin and Mao occupying the back seat. The lull in talking is broken when Yin rests her hand in between Maos pointy ears and says "I've missed you Mao, and you too Huang". Maos eyes grow wide and then return in an instance in the surprise of the emotion that she had developed in her tone. "You have come a long way Yin. It is good to see you too". Mao says as Yin begins to lightly pet him. "So do you wanna tell us what's going on"? Hei says as he continues to stare out the window. Huang strikes up another cigarette and says "I'm not sure where I should begin. About six months ago I found myself walking around the streets in a daze. The only thing I could remember was dying. Then, before I could even clear my head, the Syndicate scoops me up and starts telling me that you two are the key to keeping balance on earth". "They say that this all started with the closing of Heavens gate which caused an upset in the balance of all this paranormal stuff" Huang Continued. Mao "They also said that this was prophicised, and that detailed descriptions of you two were found in secret Documents that survived the 'Burning of Books & Burial of Scholars' in Chinas 213 B.C. Documents similar to the Mitaka Documents". Huang "Something like the Water Angel and the Electric Guardian was what the story spoke of. That angel is supposedly you Yin, and you are the reason I am still alive, along with others. Why that Russian girls life is peaceful with her reborn parents, and why Mao has his own personality back, without the need of computers". Huang flicks his cigarette out the window and begins speaking again as Hei looks upon Yins reflection in the passenger mirror. "You are the good angel in this Yin. With your pure heart and odd powers, you can do things that no human, contractor, or doll can do". Mao "But where there is good, there is evil. When those powers spawned in you, and began to develop, so did another persona. The Izanami". Huang then picked up the story with "That is our 'evil'. The Russian boy with the odd power linked his soul to yours kinda like Bais soul is linked to Hei. This gave you full control of your being, granting you the ability to use your new powers. He was the Izanagi. But when Izanami was purged from you, it didn't perish. Instead it concentrated itself and possessed the dead body of Izanagi, morphing it into a living male image of you". Yin pulls her arm from Mao and cups her hands in her lap. She bows her head and says in a sheepish tone "So this is all my fault". "No" Hei retorts almost angrily. "None of this is your fault, Yin. You haven't done anything wrong".

There is a long pause before Yin looks up and says "Thank you... Hei". They both smile at each other thru the passenger mirror as Mao finishes the details with "Izanami absorbed the life force from many humans, contractors, and dolls before he was able to sustain. Now at full strength, he is able to brain wash humans, and give them the powers of contractors". Hei puts forth a somber expression as he asks "How many are there?" Mao sighs and continues "Nobody knows, because these anomalies we have came to know as Hollows, die after a few uses of their Powers". Huang "They don't eat, they don't sleep. They just wander aimlessly around Hells Gate waiting to attack anyone trying to come in". Mao "The longer Izanami sits in the center of Hells Gate, the wider it grows, and the more humans get sucked into his control". Heis look grows stern as he begins to realize how serious the situation is. Huang then says "The gate has already tripled in size, and is riddled with Hollows. Every team of contractors we have sent in were never heard from again". There is a pause as the weight of the situation settles on Hei and Yin. Mao "Our numbers have diminished to just a few. It may very well be true that you two are humanities final hope". The pair look at each other with concerned faces thru the mirror as the SUV drives down the road.

After a while Hei asks Huang "Who is after us if all the Hollows are inside the gate?" "That would be a team of contractors known as the Four Horsemen." Huang says in a calm tone. "Conquest, War, Famine, and Death". Mao adds and then goes on the say "They are very skilled contractors. They work very well with each other and have been givin power from Izanami to amplify their ability. They are with Izanami because they think he will bring them a world ruled by contractors. They aid him outside the gate by attacking resistance groups aimed at putting a stop to all this". "Bastards" Huang says fiercely as he tightens his grip on the steering wheel. Mao continues " They have been quite successful". Hei "This just keeps getting better and better, huh?" Yin reaches her arm our and rests a hand on Heis shoulder. Then she says "It's OK. We can do this. We can make everything right again". "I hope your right Yin" Hei says as the SUV travels along the highway towards Tokyo.


End file.
